x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Thing (MC2 Universe)
Biography Rina was the new girl at a high school, where some of the more popular girls tried to make her life miserable, stating that she was the daughter of an immigrant and an unemployed biker. However, when her father Logan (Wolverine) picked her up from school on his bike, opinions changed about her. Especially when they learned that her mother Elektra was a wealthy martial arts expert. However, life at high school wasn't just about dealing with the in-crowd. As Wild Thing, Rina had to save a classmate from a high-speed kidnapper, defeat a computerized assassin, stop a demonic invader, and even fight one of her teachers when he was turned into a Prime Sentinel. For a short period of time, she was a member of a superhero team composed of herself, Magneta, and Daze, but quit when Magneta turned into a villain. And when Loki kidnapped several of Earth's heroes (including her father), Wild Thing's enhanced senses were pivotal in finding them. Wild Thing is considered to be almost as dangerous as her father, so many heroes give her a wide berth. Rina seems to have a crush on J2 and vice versa but in the future alternate universe she ends up going to the Avengers Academy where she meets James Rogers and Francis Barton who she shares a romantic relationship with. Many people think that she is beautiful. Later on her attitude calms down and while James Rogers falls in love with Torunn (one of Thor's daughters) Rina falls in love with Francis Barton. She does not appear as savage as she used to be and her abilities improve. Powers and Abilities Powers Rina is a mutant that possesses various superhuman abilities, most of which are similar to those possessed by her father. Regenerative Healing Factor: Just like her father, Rina's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor. This healing factor allows her to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues far more extensively and faster than a normal human is capable of. Injuries that result in great disuse damage or loss, such as multiple gunshot or knife wounds, heal completely within a matter of minutes. *'Immortality:' As with her father's healing factor, she's immortal. *'Superhuman Immune System:' Also, Rina is immune to all known diseases and infections. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Aside from the tissue regenerative qualities of her healing factor, Rina is immune to the effects of most drugs and toxins, except in massive doses. Superhuman Strength: Rina is superhumanly strong, though the full limits of her strength aren't known. However, her strength is sufficient to enable her to lift and throw a small car. Superhuman Endurance: Rina's accelerated healing factor also causes her musculature to produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity. Much like the rest of her powers, the full limits of her physical stamina aren't known. However, she can exert herself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Reflexes: Rina's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Agility: Rina's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Rina's senses of sight, smell and hearing are enhanced to levels comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing and hearing with much greater clarity and at much greater distances than an ordinary human. She can also use her highly acute sense of smell to recognize people or objects by their scent, even to the point of tracking them if necessary. Psychic Claws: Rina possesses minor psionic powers that enable her to physically manifest in the shape of psychic claws. The claws themselves manifest on the back of her hands and are similar in shape to those of her father's claws. Typically, however, this power is similar to Psylocke's psychic knife and she can use these claws to strike an opponent, which causes mental damage rather than physical. However, through concentration, Rina is able to make the claws solid and, in this state, they are capable of inflicting physical damage. While solid, they are capable of cutting most conventional materials. If she inserts these claws, she can connect to one's mind and she can disable, block or control any part of one's body. Abilities Skilled Combatant: Rina is a highly-skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having received extensive training in multiple martial arts from both of her parents. Skilled Gymnast: Rina is a highly-skilled gymnast. Strength Level At least 10 tons, but not over 25 tons. Trivia *Rina falls in love with Francis Barton who is the son of Hawkeye. Category:Mutants Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Avenger Category:Strength Class 10